


Cheeseburger Break

by mystified_mint



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad & Spiderson Feels, Mostly Canon Compliant, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers, Uncle Happy Hogan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystified_mint/pseuds/mystified_mint
Summary: “Mr. Stark… What am I to you?”It was the most loaded question Peter had ever asked. Tony couldn’t pretend he didn’t know what it meant, as it was a question he’d asked himself far too many times.





	1. Cheeseburgers

“Why the long face, kid?” Tony questioned, crumpling up the wrapper in his hand. “I love a good cheeseburger as much as the next guy, but you know I bought most of this for you.”

He gestured towards the pile of burgers still untouched on the table. 

“I guess I’m just not hungry,” Peter shrugged, earning a look of skepticism from Tony.

Whenever Peter skipped lunch for heroics (which happened more often than it should have), Tony would treat him to an extra large meal, knowing he’d demolish it with his enhanced metabolism. That day was no different, and they’d ended up at a nearby burger joint Tony recognized. The concerned billionaire had ordered no less than five burgers, including a few double cheeseburgers for good measure.

“Not hungry? Really? This is the first thing you’ve eaten since six in the morning. C’mon, Underoos, what’s really going on? That Flash kid still bothering you?”

“No, no, he’s been… Well, he’s still a dick, but he finally shut up about the internship after I showed him that photo of us.”

“So...?” 

Tony looked at Peter expectantly. Peter’s eyes flickered between his mentor and the half-eaten cheeseburger still in his hands. After a moment’s pause, he found the courage to speak.

“Mr. Stark… What am I to you?”

It was the most loaded question Peter had ever asked. Tony couldn’t pretend he didn’t know what it meant, as it was a question he’d asked himself far too many times.

While the answer might’ve come easily just a few months ago, they both knew things were different now. Their relationship had taken a turn no one could’ve predicted, least of all Tony himself. Sometimes he wondered if it was for better or worse, having so much sway in the kid’s life. If he’d known what he was getting into back then, known about all the highs and the lows, would he still have barged into that little apartment in Queens?

“You’re… my responsibility,” Tony eventually replied, though he seemed unsatisfied with his own words. It felt as if there was more to say, yet he couldn’t help but hold back. “Kind of a heavy question for a Friday afternoon,” he ultimately deflected. “Where’s this coming from?”

“I don’t really know,” Peter admitted. Part of him was disappointed by the simple response, while another part of him was relieved to move on. “Uh… sorry for putting you on the spot like that.”

“Don’t be,” Tony dismissed with a wave. “I’m the one who pried. Anyway, you better finish up that cheeseburger before we go. You can just take the rest home to May if you’re not in the mood for a burger binge.”

“Yeah, I think I’ll do that.”

They never brought it up again.

First because neither dared to, then because neither could.

* * *

“You gonna eat?” Happy questioned, startling Peter out of his thoughts. “May told me you haven’t been eating enough.”

“Oh, uh, sorry… I just…” Peter took in the restaurant’s familiar decor. “I came here with Tony a while back.”

Happy’s gaze softened.

“Figures. He was a big fan of how they season their beef. Of course he’d wanna show it off to his ki-” Happy stopped. “...Of course he’d wanna bring you.” He squeezed the sandwich in his hands. “Bit too salty for me, though, so I usually get the grilled chicken instead.”

“Oh…”

They’d both heard it. They both knew what Happy had narrowly avoided saying. 

"...That makes sense."

Too afraid to ask for confirmation, Peter finally took a bite of his cheeseburger, much to Happy’s relief. He took a bigger bite when he realized just how hungry he actually was, savoring the flavor of the tender meat and melted cheese. Somehow, it tasted even better than he remembered… delicious, nostalgic, painful, and comforting all at once. 

When his vision started blurring, he thought about blaming the onions, but Happy didn’t say a single word. Instead, he slid over a handful of napkins, eyes trained on his own food the entire time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just saw FFH a few days ago, and I've been craving cheeseburgers for even longer, so this is the end result.
> 
> I read and cherish every comment, so please let me know what you think!


	2. Grilled Cheese

Jumping at the dish suddenly set in front of him, Peter looked up to find Happy eyeing him meaningfully. The man seemed right at home in the cabin’s cozy kitchen, and the warm scent of food soon drew Peter’s attention back downwards. 

“…Grilled cheese sandwiches?”

“May said you’re a fan.”

Reflexively, they both glanced down the hall, knowing May was sound asleep. The past week had been exhausting for every single one of them. Peter could’ve used a nap himself... if only his nerves would let him rest.

“I mean, I guess I had them pretty often back in middle school,” he shrugged. “That got old after awhile, though, so I cut back.” 

“Well, you still haven't experienced _my_ grilled cheese. I guarantee it’ll be the best you’ve ever tasted.” Happy pushed the plate closer. “Now eat.”

Skeptical, Peter picked up one half of the diagonally sliced sandwich, taking a moment to examine it.

Perfectly browned bread… freshly melted cheese… a mouthwatering aroma… The sandwich certainly appeared appetizing. However, the second he even thought about taking a bite, the knots in his stomach twisted. 

He set the grilled cheese back down.

“I’m not hungry.”

“You completely skipped breakfast,” Happy countered. “On top of that, you’ve basically got the metabolism of a super soldier. There’s no way you aren’t starving by now.”

Peter stared silently at his hands, clenching and unclenching them in his lap. Happy watched him for a full minute before letting out a sigh.

“I know everything feels terrible, and you’re probably too high-strung to care about food, but you’re gonna get through this, alright? You always do.”

Doubt instantly rose in Peter’s mind, bolstered by anxiety and insecurity. Happy seemed to sense this, cutting in before he worked himself into another panic attack.

“Hey, Peter. I hope you’re listening.” He leaned forward, pressing his palms against the kitchen countertop. “You know you’re not alone this time, right? Me, May, Pepper, Morgan… We’re going to help you through this, and that’s just naming your allies in this house.” Noticing Peter shift in his seat, Happy pressed on. “Your girlfriend and that chair guy both have your back, too, not to mention the countless number of people you’ve saved. Beck and that Daily Bugle douchebag might have it out for you, but they can’t undo all the good you’ve done.”

Taking a risk, Happy reached across the counter, hesitating only briefly before placing his hand on Peter’s shoulder. Peter stiffened in surprise but quickly relaxed, allowing Happy to hold his gaze.

“Things may be a mess right now," Happy continued. "But you’ll be okay.”

"...Yeah, you're right."

Peter breathed.

"I'll be okay."

Their second hug wasn't nearly as dramatic as the first, lacking tulip fields and bleeding wounds, yet Peter somehow found himself clinging tighter than ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're legally entitled to a grilled cheese sandwich if you can guess what movie inspired this chapter.
> 
> I read and cherish every comment, so please let me know what you think!


End file.
